


Per Aspera

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Inuyasha had never really approved of Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's relationship - until now.





	Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sesshoumaru interacting with his newborn hanyou child.

There had been many moments in the past several years that Inuyasha had declared as the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to him – until somehow something even _worse_ came along.

The first of them had been when Sesshoumaru had announced that they should join forces and travel together until the Shikon jewel was completed.

Incredibly – and despite Inuyasha’s vehement protests – Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome agreed that it was a great idea and they’d all be much safer if they stuck together.

Keh!

It soon became apparent, though, that Sesshoumaru’d had ulterior motives when he’d made his suggestion: the moment he began sniffing around Kagome, Inuyasha threw the tantrum of the century.

Unfortunately, that had neither stopped Sesshoumaru nor made Kagome see reason.

Then, Kagome was gone – his best friend stolen away by time, after she’d wished the Shikon jewel away.

That had been a huge bummer, though on the upside, Sesshoumaru mostly disappeared from Inuyasha’s life after Kagome had permanently returned to her era.

Of course, it hadn’t lasted. Kagome had returned – and so had Sesshoumaru.

Still, life had settled back into a routine. They had even gone back to the life on the road.

And then the _unthinkable_ had happened, and Sesshoumaru had got Kagome pregnant.

_That_ had been the absolute last straw – or so Inuyasha had thought until now.

He paced under the stretching canopy of Goshinboku, his ears flat against his head as he tried his best to ignore the disturbing sounds and smells coming from the birthing hut.

He tried hard not to think about what was happening at this very moment, and was failing miserably.

His ears twitched at the first indignant wails.

Yup, sure sounded like Sesshoumaru’s kid.             

And speaking of the bastard… Sesshoumaru was walking up the stairs, wearing a flabbergasted expression Inuyasha would’ve never expected from his aloof older brother.

Inuyasha’s nose scrunched up as Sesshoumaru came closer.

“Come,” he told Inuyasha, though his usual imperious tone was gone.

Inuyasha approached him hesitantly.

“Kagome wanted you to see her.”

Inuyasha peered down at the tiny bundle in Sesshoumaru’s arms.

Two triangular ears stuck out from a tuft of dark hair. A pair of golden eyes peered up at him from that small pale face.

“It-it’s a girl?”

 Sesshoumaru nodded, staring at his infant daughter.

Inuyasha snuck a glance at his brother. His expression was full of awe but there, that flash in his eyes… had that been fear?

“Are they always this small?” Sesshoumaru asked, still staring at the newborn cradled in the crook of his arm.

“How should I know?” Inuyasha scowled. He thought back to Sango’s and Miroku’s children and crossed his arms. “They grow up fast, though.”

They fell silent, studied the new addition to their family.

Finally, Inuyasha could no longer hold back the question.

“Does it bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

“That she’s a hanyou.” _Like me_ , Inuyasha didn’t say.

Sesshoumaru looked up and met Inuyasha’s eyes.

“No. She is perfect.”


End file.
